


Decaffeinated

by yashkonu



Category: RWBY
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yashkonu/pseuds/yashkonu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Velvet (somewhat reluctantly) confesses to a kink, and Coco is happy to indulge her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decaffeinated

Coco had always been a light sleeper. Ever the first to fall asleep, ever the first to rise. they’d wake up from full night’s sleep like most people woke up from daydreams, like flicking a switch from off to on.

Velvet, on the other hand, slept like a small pile of adorable logs, and was never fully awake until either she’d had her first quart of coffee for the day or it was mid-afternoon. On one occasion she’d got up, showered, dressed herself, and promptly crawled back into bed and fallen asleep again.

This morning, like every other, Coco woke first. Velvet lay beside them, curled against their side and breathing soft and slow. Coco smiled. Velvet looked so peaceful like this, so perfectly at ease.

They were going to have _fun_ changing that.

A few weeks back, as they were going to bed, Coco had noticed a look on their girlfriend’s face that bordered on tormented. When pressed on it, Velvet had – eventually, she was very nervous – confessed to a very specific desire.

She called it “somnophilia,” which Coco still didn’t trust herself to pronounce properly. In short, she was really, really, _really like seriously really_ into the idea of Coco – and here she cleared her throat and averted her eyes – “doing things” to her while she was asleep.

She insisted that she knew it was weird, and she didn’t want to make Coco uncomfortable, and if it was a no-go then that was totally fine and she wouldn’t bring it up again – but Coco was already grinning a devilish grin, making plans in their head. Once Coco managed to assure her that yes they were sure it was okay and no they didn’t think Velvet was weird for wanting this, the two began to discuss it in earnest.

The elephant in the room was the issue of consent, which had been the cause for much of Velvet’s earlier uncertainty. Coco suggested the obvious; that they decide together before going to bed if Velvet wanted _things_ to happen to her in the morning. Velvet flushed and looked away again. That was fine, she explained, and of course consent was important, but…

But she also _really_ liked the idea of not knowing for sure if it was going to happen or not.

It was tricky, but eventually they found a compromise. Velvet would drop hints – the more obvious the better; they agreed on a handful of things that would be considered a definite green light – the night before, and Coco would decide where to go from there. That way Coco could be sure she wanted it, and Velvet could keep that thrill of not knowing. Sometimes she’d wake up to breakfast in bed, and sometimes, well…

Velvet stretched and rolled onto her back, sighing slowly before falling back into the steady rhythm of slumber. The blankets fell away somewhat as she moved, revealing her bare chest and toned stomach. Most nights, Velvet slept in one of Yatsu’s shirts and a pair of baggy sweatpants patterned with her symbol, but last night she’d mentioned with a wink in Coco’s direction that she was feeling a little _hot_ – in their air-conditioned room, she could be such a dork sometimes – and that she was going to go with nothing but a pair of panties. Coco’s panties.

Coco had chosen to stay their hands – and other things – the last couple times she’d dropped hints, and so decided to indulge their lover this time around. They brought a hand to one breast, trailing just their fingertips along the soft skin. They always started slow; they had all the time in the world to enjoy this. Feather-light circles against her skin became gentle pressure, rubbing here, cupping there, sliding a thumb along each peak in that way that made her breath hitch _just like that._

If they were being honest, Coco would admit that they’d discovered they had just as much of an appetite for giving this sort of attention as Velvet had for receiving it. The sedate pace, the license to tease and indulge as they pleased, the delicious little twitches and shivers and gasps they could elicit. Besides, they’d always found it easier to touch than to be touched.

Coco continued their tender ministrations as Velvet’s cheeks turned rosy and her breathing grew heavier, leaning closer to allow their lips and tongue access to Velvet’s chest. A subtle shiver at the coolness trailing behind Coco’s tongue, a sighing moan when they took a nipple between their lips and slid their hand down her stomach, under _their_ panties, thank you very much, and between her legs. Here they had to be careful, keep the pressure of their wandering hand even and constant; if their fingers were too light as they passed through the curls of tawny hair between them and their destination, they risked waking Velvet early. Better to take it slow, savor each moment.

This was one of Coco’s favorites. They pressed just the flat of their hand against her folds, soft and steady pressure that Velvet’s hips rolled up to meet. The hand stayed right where it was, and Velvet did the rest with subtle twitches and unconscious movements that pressed her into Coco’s palm, seeking friction.

They couldn’t resist a chuckle, murmuring softly against her skin. “Easy, sweetheart. I won’t leave you hanging.”

Steady pressure turned to tender rolling touches, never fully ending the contact of skin on hot skin but intensifying it. Velvet huffed a long, quiet moan that left her lips parted slightly, her breath hitching and sighing with Coco’s attentions. Soon slick warmth began to coat Coco’s fingers, and they hummed appreciatively. “Alright, hun,” they whispered, “Let’s step it up a little, hmm?”

They slid down the bed, down to her hips, careful not to jostle. There was no way Velvet would stay asleep much longer, but that didn’t mean Coco couldn’t have goals. Soon their head was level with Velvet’s hips, and the hand that had been slowly working her up had shifted to rest lightly on her thigh.

A thought struck Coco and they huffed a silent laugh, a puff of warm air against Velvet’s folds that made her shiver in her sleep.

“Guess I’m the one getting breakfast in bed today,” they whispered. “Weiss’d be proud of that one.”

With that they set their tongue to work; slow, steady, broad strokes mingling with soft circles of their hands against her hips. Velvet positively _writhed_ with the sensation, huffing quick breaths and muted whimpers that twisted Coco’s gut with a building coil of arousal. That she was only now showing signs of waking was a testament to just how hard the girl slept.

Even now Coco kept their pace sedate. Languid, aimless passes of their tongue between her folds kept her somehow just below the threshold of waking – for the time being. Coco wondered, as a longer stroke than most brushed ever so gently against Velvet’s clit and sent a quick jolt through her, what it felt like to be on the receiving end of this. Maybe it was time for another talk.

“C… cuh–” A sharp gasp cut into the murmured sound, and Coco shifted their eyes from the task at hand.

They were just in time to watch her brow crease, her hands grasp at nothing as shudders and soft spasms coursed through her. Her hips rolled against their lips and tongue, clipped moans and whimpers filling the quiet room. When she relaxed, Coco lifted their head and watched her face. Spirits, she was beautiful when she was waking up.

Her eyes opened a sliver and met her lover’s. She was panting softly, shivering occasionally, doubtless lingering on that hazy border between waking and sleeping.

“Morning, you.”

“Mmnm.”

“One more?”

She nodded at a snail’s pace.

Coco redoubled their efforts but kept the same dreamy – hah, another good one – gait, alternating long swipes and more focused attention in those perfect places that made her squirm delightfully. A pair of fingers joined their tongue, and before long Velvet was gasping and rolling her hips into the touch. She was so vocal when she was half-awake like this, melting into a mess of squeaks and groans and pleading gasps she was still too drowsy to be self-conscious about. One of life’s joys, for everyone involved.

She came again with a clipped cry of their name and her legs shuddering against their back.

Coco wiped their mouth with the back of a hand when the last of her tremors passed, and rejoined her on the pillows. “So?”

“Mmm… Holy _shit,_ love.”

A peck against her cheeks, a kiss against her lips. “That good, huh?”

“You have _no_ idea.”

“Y'know, It’s funny you mention that…”


End file.
